Harana
by lass-that-is-gone
Summary: It's not everyday that you get to be serenaded by your husband.


**HARANA**

**A/N: **_What is this filth? Gah, I've been writing too much NH, I needed a break. So, voila! I couldn't write normal Sasuke with justice, so there, wrote him drunk._

* * *

><p>The room was awash with the darkness of the night. It was silent except for the sound of chewing and chomping, and the occasional bubbling laugh from the pink-haired woman lounging on the sofa. Uchiha Sakura was scrolling through her phone, thoroughly enjoying her alone time.<p>

It has been a while since she was able to spend some time with herself. Before they got married, they had filed for a three-month leave. During the first month, they purchased a two-story house with three bedrooms at the first week. The next couple of weeks were spent hunting for furniture and preparing for the wedding. On the fourth week was the wedding itself. Sakura still couldn't help but smile dreamily as she recalled that day.

The second month was for their honeymoon. They spent fifteen days of relaxation at a private onsen, courtesy of Rokudaime-sama. The rest of the month was spent just lounging around the house, getting used to each other's presence as husband and wife. Of course, they had lots and lots of sex—really great sex.

Of course, they were individuals, as much as they needed each other; they had to spend some time apart, even for just a few hours.

Two days ago, Naruto came barging at their home and invited Sasuke to a boy's night out. Of course, her darling husband refused, but after some cajoling from Naruto and some _promises _from her, the Uchiha agreed.

He left three hours ago, and has been sending Sakura texts asking her to kill him and such. But Sakura only laughed and reminded him of her _promise_. She was commenting on Ino's new profile picture when Sasuke suddenly called. Rolling her eyes, she swiped on the screen to answer the call.

"_Is this Sakura?" _Came Sasuke's voice from the other line. It sounded deeper and huskier, and he spoke slowly. _He must be tipsy. _She concluded. Music and laughter could be heard in the background, she hoped her husband hadn't consumed too much. She had no idea how he could be when drunk.

"Yes, this is your _wife,_ Sakura—"

She stopped when she heard him _giggle. _Oh my. Uchiha Sasuke simply does not giggle. Sakura grinned. _Sasuke's a happy drunk! Ha! Who knew?_

"_Guuuuys! It's my wiiiife, Sakura! Say hello!"_ He heard him announce to his circle of friends. Sakura had to bite her fist to reign in her laughter. Naruto, Sai, Kiba's familiar voices were what she heard. They must be the only ones still standing, or the others just weren't chatty when inebriated.

"Hi!" She greeted back, "How are you guys doing?" She heard some struggling, and fits of laughter. Eventually, it was Naruto's voice who answered her.

"_Sakura-chan, your husband's shitfaced! You should've seen him earlier!" _He gushed, chortling. _"He's like a different person! Man, we're having fun! Amaryt, Sasuke, dude?"_

"_Yeah, dude!" _She heard Sasuke answer. Sakura was already shrieking in laughter. _"Hey, HEY! Play that song again!"_

Sure, he'd probably regret it in the morning, but at least he's having fun. Now she knew how hilarious he'd sound if he's as cheerful as Naruto, she realized she still preferred the stoic Sasuke more.

"_Babe, are you still there?" _He asked. She managed to squeak out a _'Yes' _through her laughter. He called her _babe! _Oh, she was having too much fun. _"This song's for you. This song is for my beautiful wife, Sakura, whom I love with all my heart!" _He yelled, Sakura had to inch the phone away from her ears. She could hear the rest of the guys hooting and hollering at him. He must be singing on stage or they are in a karaoke room.

After much fussing, the music started. Now Sakura had seen and heard funny things in her twenty-one years of life, but nothing could rival what she heard that night.

"_Soulja boy tell'em. Baby, you know that miss you, I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you. But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone; see you when I get home," _

Uchiha Sakura thought she'd die of laughter.

* * *

><p>He had a head-splitting headache the next morning, or afternoon, for that matter. Also, he bolted to the bathroom to vomit as soon as he opened his eyes. When he got out of the bathroom, feeling like shit, Sakura was standing at the doorway with an amused smile on her face carrying a tray with a glass of water and some pain-killers. His memory of the preceding night was non-existent—he could not recall anything through the pain.<p>

"Did you have fun?" She asked as she handed him the pills and water. Sasuke knew the smile that was playing on her lips, oh, he knew. She was privy to something that he was oblivious of.

"What happened?" He rasped out, his voice sounded like an old, rusty engine. Damn, his throat hurts.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." She answered, pretty much on the verge of laughing. It can't be good.

"Sakura…"

She sat beside him on the bed, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Somehow, her scent and presence soothed him much more effectively. "Hm, let's put it this way: I never pegged you to be a singer," She lifted a finger to her chin, as if remembering something. "And a rapper."

Uchiha Sasuke thought he'd die of mortification.


End file.
